Nessie's Alpha
by akes88
Summary: A quick glimpse into the love of Jake & Nessie. After a frustrating day taking orders from Sam, Jake needs to unwind and Ness doesn't mind following orders from her man to help him do so. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't meant to slam the door so hard that it bounced back open, smacking into the outside of the cabin with a resounding crack. I'd have to fix that… later. I was in no mood right now.

"What's wrong?"

I cracked my neck, trying to release the stress with the movement. My wife's voice-- wait, that didn't do justice to how much I needed her. My soul mate-- nope, too overused. My everything? Too damn corny. The point was this: my Nessie's voice wasn't enough to calm me down.

"Nothing," I replied brusquely. Realizing that it wasn't Nessie's fault Alpha's were territorial dicks (myself included), I softened my tone. "Just, Sam being his usual overbearing self." It came out sounding like a joke-- almost.

I flopped onto the couch lengthwise, letting my legs take up as much space as possible. Nessie was instantly behind me, sitting on the arm parallel to me so my head fell into her lap before ever touching the couch.

"You're Alpha, too. Can't you overrule him?" Her brown eyes searched mine before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Doesn't work like that," I groaned, already tired of talking about it. I took a deep breath and tried to stop acting like such a prick. It probably helped that she was slowly massaging the knots out of my shoulders. "Besides, babe, it's about what's good for the tribe, not my ego."

I was speaking in that familiar tone again, a slightly lower register than my normal voice. It always happened when I began speaking about the tribe, an innate reaction to the responsibility I'd been charged with at birth.

"And the rest of the pack? They're okay with this new arrangement?" She kissed just under my ear after every word. My girl didn't need to be a mind reader to know how to relax me.

Again, I slipped into the absolute bass. "They will if they care about the tribe." Apparently, I gave orders even when no one was around to obey them.

Her hands slipped down further now, rubbing over my collarbone and dipping down over my pecs every few seconds. I was pretty sure this massage was no longer for my benefit alone. Pushing at my shoulders, I took the hint to sit up-- or maybe it had been the words she'd spoken without ever opening her mouth. Either way, within a nanosecond, I was nestled comfortably in my same spot, her legs on either side of me now.

I slid my hands up against her calves as I kissed the inside of her knee. Turning to mirror my actions on the other leg, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd done to deserve this singular creature. I pulled her one leg over my shoulder, simply needing more skin-to-skin contact. She was silky against my tongue as I traced nonsensical patterns. As if I wanted to be anywhere else in the world, she crossed her leg over my stomach with her calf pressing into my abdomen to ensure I stayed put. She moaned when I nipped at her suddenly sensitive skin and that was all it took for me to need more.

I caressed her legs again, passing up her thigh until I had a firm grip on both sides of her ass. I lifted her, moving her 'till she was kneeling, facing away from me with her legs spread to accommodate my torso beneath. I felt her confusion when she pressed her hands against my legs, but I kissed the small of her back knowing she'd understand in a moment.

"Unbutton these, baby," I tugged at the denim shorts she wore. Even against her hip, the words fell with impressive weight. She followed instructions quickly, removing her cami while she was at it, ignoring her neat freak ways and letting the article land where it may. I tugged the shorts and her tiny boyshorts down 'till they hit my chest, then supported her as she lifted one knee, then the other to throw those on the floor as well.  
I had known for a while now that playing Alpha got Nessie hot and bothered, but as I pushed one finger in, then another, I realized just how much.

"Baby, you're so ready for me." She only nodded, moaning when I continued my actions, slowly, with firm, deep thrusts. She gasped when I added another finger. She was still so deliciously tight and I knew I needed to prepare her-- I wasn't planning to be gentle for too much longer. I caressed her stomach with my free hand, feeling the ragged breaths she drew in at irregular intervals. She stiffened suddenly, shuttering against me, clenching around me in gentle waves.

"Oh, Jacob," she finally breathed out.

I continued, a little softer with each stroke, pulling out in increments until only the tip of my middle finger massaged her gently. She took in deep breaths to control herself, running her fingers over my stomach. She licked and sucked and nipped her way across my abdomen, only stopping when she reached my shorts. Looking over her shoulder, she flashed me a shy, yet devious grin, knowing full well that I was enjoying the view.

I couldn't imagine how she managed to seem so pure when she was pulling at the drawstring of my grey sweats. She pushed them down quickly, leaving me completely naked once I kicked them off.

_Well that was easy-- only one layer_. She was clearly amused at my lack of effort to dress. She gasped at the rhythmic pace I'd started against her clit, but continued to focus on me.

"Boxers are such an inconvenience," I provided with a grin, making sure I continued to tease her over-stimulated bundle of nerves.

"That it is. What a shame to cover this up at all." She half-whispered, half-moaned the words so quietly, I wasn't even sure she meant to say them aloud. I would have teased her, but she wrapped one hand around me, squeezing gently.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her hips square over my jaw and let the tip of my tongue lap at her slick flesh, softly at first.

"Jacob," she groaned, hitting the syllables of my name like a curse. I only proceeded with more pressure. "Oh, god. You--I can't--"

"Yes you can," I drawled against her, letting a growl rumble from my throat simply for the vibrations I knew she'd receive. Nessie bowed forward, trying to compose herself as I tried to undo her-- again. She shifted her hips slightly as she tried to create friction against me.

It was my turn to gasp when I felt her tongue run over the head of my penis. Without warning, she built a tight suction, taking more of me in with each pass of her lips. As she leaned to take me deeper, she spread herself further, leaving the second most beautiful sight before me.

She knew the way to pull me over the edge, pushing her view of the situation into my head. I groaned when I saw my dick, hard and straining, disappear behind her full lips. She knew exactly what the image would do to me. I tried to keep my composure and sucked in a large breath of air, creating more suction against her pussy as I did so. If she wasn't fighting fair, then neither would I.

I curled my tongue over her clit, loving the sound she made when I flicked it roughly. I didn't even mind that she'd lost the ability to focus on me 'cause she was too busy panting. I felt her legs quiver, then the quick wash of her release over my lips. I didn't waste a single drop.

I waited for her to collect herself before I tapped her thigh gently. "Stand up, babe. We're not done yet."

She only whimpered at the implication, pulling her self up onto shaky legs. I followed her actions, finally facing her. I welcomed her enthusiastic kiss; she didn't even mind that I tasted of her at the moment. I pushed her against the couch arm yet again, but I felt her frown against my lips.

She straightened, scooting to the edge and wrapping her legs around my waist, pulling me closer. _Not here_, she spoke silently. An image of our bed filled my mind, Nessie moaning beneath me.

I had imagined so many scenarios for this couch, so many ways to fill her, claim her, again. In fact, I'd hoped to try out several of those this afternoon, but alas, my Nessie always got what she asked for.

Never breaking our kiss, I lifted her and felt her cool alabaster thighs mold around my hips, as if she'd been designed to fit there. I didn't even realize how fast I was moving until I felt my body follow her down, suddenly positioned right against the softest spot on earth.

I removed her hands from my hair, pressing them into the mattress above her head. She kissed me back, deep and thorough, whimpering with each languid movement of her hips. Her eyes were already drooping just a bit and I couldn't help but smirk against her lips. I'm sure it wasn't her intention, but just the thought I'd been the one to wear her out was a boost for the ego-- and the best part was yet to come.

"Nessie, I love you," I mumbled, barely coherent as I slid against her, enjoying both the lubrication and friction her body offered. I pulled back a little, trying to clear my head. "It doesn't even began to describe how I feel about you-- what you deserve, but--" I broke off in a groan as she continued grinding against me. I buried my head in her neck, at a loss for words. I may have felt her up in the process.

"Jacob."

She pushed at my shoulders and I pulled her up with me until she was sitting. Her eyes roamed over me for a few seconds, taking me in with a look of utter devotion. Her fingers traced over my hip softly, biting her lip as she watched me.

I couldn't help the groans I let out when Nessie finally wrapped her hand around me and worked me slowly.

_I_ _love_ _you_, _too, _her words resounded in my head.

I could have endured this sweet torture for the rest of eternity, but then I noticed it: the scent I'd come to love more than any other. She was sitting on my side of the bed, having rolled in the sheets and mixed our scents together. Even now, with each movement against me, her calves pressing against my thighs, her hand circling me, her chest rubbing against mine-- every movement releasing pheromones in both of us. Nessie's scent was enough to get me going, but the thought of me all over her pushed me over the edge.

"Turn around." Even I couldn't help but note the change in timbre of my voice.

She stood, making sure to brush against me as often as possible. She knelt on the bed before throwing me a look over her shoulder. I slid my hand over her flawless skin, straight down her spine, my hand tan and contrasting as it splayed between her shoulders. She bent to my will, quite literally, turning her head to rest on her forearm and winking at me in the process.

I slowly eased myself into her, groaning at the sensation. She was even tighter in this position, clinging to me. She gasped when she'd taken all of me.

Pushing her ringlets to one side, I pressed my chest to her back. I kissed her neck before resting my chin on her shoulder, loving the different ways she molded to me with just those small movements.

Unable to remain completely still, I was creating the tiniest amount of friction with slow, shallow strokes.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm-- I'm great," she spoke before exhaling deeply, creating yet another sensation. She pushed against me, moving her hips in circular motions. I continued the slow pace as she arched her back further and sent me deeper. Her breathing picked up and her heart raced-- well, it was going pretty fast for a human-vamp hybrid.

I skimmed her sides, providing the extra stimulation she needed as I fondled her, rolling her nipple between my fingers. She quickened her pace a little before clutching the comforter before her. She pushed back hard when her walls began to pulse

The moans as she came down from her high were driving me insane. I wanted to be gentle with her; the sexual piece of our relationship was still pretty new, but I needed to be in control of this. I watched for a few seconds as her grinding slowed before I couldn't take it any longer.

"Nessie," I groaned, ready to issue a warning, but her voice in my thoughts stopped me.

_Make me all your's, my Jacob. Any way you want._

I needed no more encouragement, pulling out almost completely and slamming back into her, my breath ragged. She let out a relieved hum. It seemed she was grateful for the sensation I elicited when I pounded into her.

"Is this too much, baby?" I asked the question even as I gripped her hip, forcing her body to meet my thrusts.

She gasped again, the drawn out breath turning into a purr. "Jacob. Shit, don't stop."

Ness was moving with me now, complimenting each of my thrusts with a swivel of her own. The weight burned in my stomach and I couldn't get close enough. Thank god she was unbreakable because I felt my full strength in the final moments. My eyes rolled back and I let out a snarl, the orgasm feeling so good it was almost painful.

Nessie gripped my hand against her waist, as she cursed through her release. I couldn't help but smirk; she'd really picked up on my filthy mouth. Her thoughts were disjointed, incoherent and only focused on pleasure as she relished in her own high.

I rubbed her tired arms, my chest pressed to her back as I listened to her breathe. Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to her temple. She continued to spasm around me, so I returned to a soft grinding motion, enjoying the sounding hiss when her body reacted to my ministrations.

"Keep that up and I'll never come down," she whispered into my ear, her voice thicker than usual. I wanted to tell her that I wouldn't mind at all; that I could spend the rest of my life just like this, but I thought better of it. Her thoughts were hazy and she could barely keep her eyes open as it was.

I rubbed a circuit up over her hip, over her flat stomach and to the inside of her thigh as I pulled out. She whimpered a little and I knew exactly how she felt-- as if she were losing part of herself. Kissing her cheek, I rolled onto my back, pulling her to lay nestled against my chest as I pulled the covers over us.

We had forever and there would be more than enough time for us to spend just like this. Anyway she wanted me, anytime, any place. It didn't matter her request, I'd always give in.

I may be Alpha, but she'll always control me more than anything in this world.


	2. Pt 2

**This little scene has been in my head since I wrote the one shot and I'm finally getting around to posting it. Just some silliness from the pack. And who knows, maybe I'll get inspired to write about some more sexy times between Jake and Ness.**

**As always, Stephanie Meyers everything except my laptop and my brain.**

* * *

I woke up later than expected from a well-deserved nap. Seeing Nessie still curled up beside me, I wanted to stay and watch her, or maybe wake her up for round two. Unfortunately, I had time for neither of those options. It was time for me to head to another pack meeting- one in which I would defer alpha power to Sam. Fortunately, I was much more relaxed than before and the thought didn't bother me at all.

Placing a kiss on Nessie's cheek, she sighed, but never really woke up. "I'll be back soon. Promise," I whispered, knowing that she'd understand.

There was no point in getting dressed. Instead, I grabbed a pair of sweats for later, walked out the back door and phased. As I headed to the Rez, I thought of the sexy woman I'd left at home.

"Dude, that's just wrong. There's gotta be some type of rule against that."

Sam tried his best to seem disinterested, but finally gave in after just a few seconds.

"What's Jake doing, now?"

"He's using the alpha voice to command Nessie into compromising positions."

"I don't command her into anything," I growled at his implication, but he just ignored me.

"I mean, it's like Obie Wan using the force to pick up poon in a galaxy far, far away."

Leah sighed from her spot against a tree. "I'm asking mom if you're adopted when we go home."

"What?" Seth exclaimed.

"The thought that we might actually share DNA is too much to bear at the moment." She went back to weaving wildflowers together, ignoring Seth's attempt at a glare.

"Let's take a vote, shall we?" Everyone looked at Sam as if he'd just offered to kiss Cullen's coffin. "All those against Alphas using absolute power to get laid, raise your hand."

Seth's hand shot up immediately and the rest of the pack followed, although I suspected they only did so to keep Seth from mouthing off.

"All those who think Alpha's should be able to do whatever they want with their innate powers?"

The two of us raised both hands, just to be obnoxious. Grinning at one another, we couldn't help the smart-ass remarks we were both thinking.

"Hey Sam, when's the last time you heard of the pack being a democracy?"

"Hmm, good question Jake. I do believe the last time was," he paused for a second, pretending to think. "Oh, right, never, 'cause that would negate the purpose of Alphas."

There were a few groans, mostly from Seth, but Sam ignored them.

"On to some real business."

* * *

** You know I love hearing from you guys, so let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to read. It can be about this story, or any story idea you just really want to see up here. Can't make any promises, but I love working on something new and challenging myself.**


End file.
